A New Member of the Family
by Moonsnowrose
Summary: The Matsuno brothers takes care of a young girl for a few weeks. Sorry if it sucks a bit. It's been months since I wrote anything. My first Osomatsu-san fanfic. 舞莉夜. A night Jasmine dancing, it's basically based on a favourite flower Dama de Noche. 愛Love. 辻crossr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new member of the family

Chapter Text

When the brothers woke up there were a lot of bags near the front door and their mom was standing beside it.

"Mom why are your bags there? Are you going anywhere?" Todomatsu asked, wiping his eyes of sleep.

"Yes. Have you forgotten? Your dad and I are going to a vacation with some of our friends and we'll be gone for a few weeks" Matsuyo told them. "Don't worry the cupboards and fridge are stocked with food but you'll have to cook them." Matsuyo then heard a horn of a car and hurried outside with her husband carrying their bags. Suddenly Matsuyo came back with a pink bag and a sleeping girl wearing a white hoodie that's hiding her face in her arms.

" Ah here she is. Boys will you take care of her for me? She's the daughter of my friend and I'm sure you can handle her." Matsuyo put the sleeping girl in the arms of Karamatsu and left.

* * *

The boys were shocked with having a responsibility thrown at them all of a sudden. The young girl was still sleeping on Karamatsu's lap and the brothers sans Jyushimatsu were sitting on the floor around the table, having a serious discussion.

"Ok, what do we do with her? None of us knows how to take care of a girl?" Choromatsu said, panicking about their situation.

"Relax Choromatsu. How hard can it be? I'm sure it will be just like taking care of ourselves." Osomatsu replied.

"But Osomatsu-niisan you guys can't even take care of yourself. How will you take care of her?" Todomatsu retorted.

"Todomatsu, are you telling me you have no plans of taking care of her with us?" Ichimatsu muttered.

"It's not like that!" Todomatsu screamed. Karamatsu then shushed him, cuddling the young girl. "Karamatsu-niisan why are you cuddling her?!"

"Are you jealous, Todomatsu?" Karamatsu replied. "She's probably only 4 years old so I think you shouldn't be jealous of her."

"Who says I'm Jealous!" Todomatsu muttered. "Anyway we don't know how to take care of her so I'm just worried."

"It's ok we can handle this! As long as we're together we can do anything, even taking care of a younger girl!" Osomatsu suddenly yelled. The outburst woke up the younger girl and she looked around looking confused.

"Ah she's awake!" Jyushimatsu semi-yelled, making the brothers look at the girl.

"Mama?" the younger girl whispered, pushing herself away from Karamatsu. "Where's mama?" she asked.

"Ah little girl! You're awake! Mama's not here but she left you in our care!" Jyushimatsu told the girl from his position on the exercise ball behid Karamatsu. "I'm Jyushimatsu! The one in red os Osomatsu-niisan the eldest, Karamatsu niisan is the one holding you and the second eldest, Choromatsu-niisan is the third eldest, Ichimatsu-niisan is the fourth eldest, and Totty is the youngest. What's your name kimi?"

"My name? Tsuji, Mariya Ai but you may call me Ai." The younger girl replied as she was sitting up fully and taking off her hoodie. It was then that the brothers saw what she looked like. She had wide brown eyes and pale skin. Her black hair was into two at the nape of her head, she was wearing a black jumper-skirt and a white shirt underneath.

"Kawaii!" The brothers all said as they saw her face. It was then that they knew that she had grabbed on to their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The brothers are slowly warming up to their ward

Chapter Text

The older three were fawning over her when all of a sudden their stomach grumbled. "Ah we haven't eaten yet so let's see what mom have left for us." Osomatsu said as he suddenly stood up and rummaged the kitchen. After 15 minutes Oso came back empty handed. "Hey Choro, you can cook right? I found some ingredients and you know how much everyone else suck at cooking." suddenly Ai struggled from Kara's hug and stood up.

"Onii-chan would you like me to cook? I know how to cook a bit and it would help me earn my keep."stated Ai.

"Eh? You don't have to earn your keep. And besides where did you learn that? And aren't you too young to cook?" Asked CHoromatsu.

"Mom would always leave me alone for days so I learned how to cook on my own." Ai replied. Choro then brought her to the kitchen to help him cook.

* * *

"Waah! Delicious! You really should be a mom, Choromatsu!" Osomatsu said after their meal.

"Ai-chan helped too. She's actually more knowledgeable than me in the kitchen." Choromatsu replied.

"Wow. That's great Ai-chan!" Osomatsu stated.

After dinner Todomatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu started to leave the house while Karamatsu was helping Ai with her things and Choromatsu was cleaning the kitchen. "Wait you three!" Osomatsu yelled at them. "Don't just suddel\nly leave the house. We have to take care of our new younger sister!"

"But she's not our new younger sister and why should we stall our lives just for her, if you want to play Big brother to her, Osomatsu-niisan, you should just go ahead but leave us out of it!" Todomatsu ranted.

"Actually I'm fine with taking care of her, but I have to feed the cats too."Ichimatsu replied. "I will be back after I feed them."

"I wanna play baseball!"Jyushimatsu told Osomatsu, "I won't be too far though and will be back after an hour. I want to be a good brother too."

"I refuse to stall my life just to take care of another person!" Todomatsu shouted at them.

As they were discussing this Kara and Choro came into the hallway. "Huh? What's going on here?"Asked the two.

"Our younger brothers are being selfish and are thinking only of themselves! They're so unfair!" whined Osomatsu.

"As I said, I'll be back after feeding the cats. And Todomatsu is right. We all can't just stop living just because our mom asked us to babysit." Ichimatsu muttered.

"True. And I actually have a Nyaa-chan concert coming up this afternoon." said Choro while rubbing his head.

"Ah I know! Why not let's all take turns in taking care of her! That way we can still continue our lives" Osomatsu suggested. The other brothers sans Totty agreed.

"Hmph. You guys can go ahead but I refuse to babysit anyone." Todomatsu complained to them.


End file.
